REGRET PAINFUL
by byunyeolliexo
Summary: [CHANBAEK] "Sahabat ya sahabat, cinta ya cinta."-Sehun/"Aku pasti bisa! Aku tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang kembali."-Baekhyun/"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu."-Chanyeol/"Tidak semudah itu melepaskannya."-Minho/ dll. Skip-next. "Jatuh adalah hal yang tersakit. Untuk bangkit, butuh perjuangan. Cinta adalah kesabaran. Untuk berusaha, butuh pengorbanan." others GS.
1. PROLOG

**REGRET PAINFUL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : EXO members and Other**

**Genre : Tentukan sendiri**

**Pairing : Tentukan sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry :**

_Hargailah usaha seseorang yang di berikan terhadapmu. Jangan sampai menyesal di kemudian hari. Karena kesempatan tak datang untuk kedua kalinya._

* * *

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**Kita **akan sadar begitu mencintai seseorang justru di saat ia pergi. Mungkin kata-kata itu yang cocok Baekhyun. Yeoja itu baru menyadarinya, betapa ia mencintai ChanYeol justru saat Chanyeol telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya yang satu ini. Ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

_Tuhan bila masih ku di beri kesempatan..._

_Izinkan aku untuk mencintainya..._

_Namun bila waktuku telah habis dengannya..._

_Biarkan cinta ini hidup sekali saja..._

Mungkin bagi Baekhyun, lirik lagu ini sangat mencerminkan perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan yang tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah memilih pada siapa ia menjatuhkan pilihan.

* * *

**REGRET PAINFUL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Reviewnya Please^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**REGRET PAINFUL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : EXO members and Other**

**Genre : Tentukan sendiri**

**Pairing : Tentukan sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry** :

_____Hargailah usaha seseorang yang diberikan terhadapmu. Jangan sampai menyesal di kemudian hari. Karena kesempatan tak datang untuk kedua kalinya._

* * *

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Sehun…!** Tunggu…!" teriak seorang yeoja dengan napas terengah.

Seorang namja dengan membawa tas punggungnya berukuran besar menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. "Lelet sekali sih!" gerutu Sehun.

"Ya kau nya saja, larinya kencang sekali!" balas Baekhyun sengit sambil membenarkan tataan rambutnya.

**Oh SeHun **namja tampan dengan wajah poker face **dan Byun BaekHyun **yeoja cantik dengan bawah mata yang ber_eyeliner_, Sepasang sahabat dari kecil yang memiliki banyak persamaan. Sama-sama anak tunggal dan sama-sama kehilangan Ibu.

"Kau jangan ninggalin aku dong Hun!" pinta Baekhyun.

"Yang ninggalin kau itu siapa? Aku hanya ngejar waktu biar tidak telat." Jelas Sehun.

"Sama saja!" timpal Baekhyun. "Kau kan tau sekali aku tidak bisa lari kencang."

"Eh, nenek bawel, kalo kita tidak lari buat ngejar waktu, kita bisa telat masuk kelas. Aku tidak mau dihukum gara-gara kau!" Sehun ketus.

"Bodo! Biasanya juga sering dihukum." Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Ya itu juga gara-gara kau, Nek! Ayo buruan! Sudah siang nih!"

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali berlari. Pagi ini memang sial bagi mereka. Mobil Appa Sehun yang biasa mengantar mereka sekolah mendadak mogok. Jarak yang mereka harus tempuh masih lumayan jauh, dan tidak ada taxi yang lewat. Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak, tapi setelah dipaksa oleh Sehun, akhirnya yeoja itu luluh juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan** di sinilah Sehun dan Baekhyun berdiri, dengan napas terengah. Di sebuah gedung ternama yang besar nan luas. Perkarangan yang bersih nan indah. Dan ketika akan masuk ke dalam, kita akan di sambut dengan kolam air mancur yang indah. Di sekitar sisi halaman, banyak pepohonan hijau yang menjadikannya tampak sejuk. Gedung ini mempunyai reputasi yang sangat baik di daerahnya, karena untuk dapat di terima di sini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kita harus mengikuti tes yang ketat dan biasaya hanya 30% persennya yang diterima. "**Hanyoung High School di Gangdong – Gu, Seoul, Korea Selatan.**" Ya. Itulah nama gedung sekolah yang besar ini.

"Untung saja tidak telat ya, Baek!" ucap Sehun lega setelah mereka memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Untung apanya…" Baekhyun masih saja menggerutu. "Badanku capek semua dan lihat ini." Baekhyun menunjuk keningnya yang penuh keringat.

Sehun mencibir. "Dasar anak manja!" umpatnya.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan perkataan Sehun, ia meninggalkan namja itu dan melangkah menuju kelasnya yang berada disamping kelas Sehun.

"Baek, Tunggu!" panggil Sehun. "Yak! Jangan ngambek dong!"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sehun, dan saat berbalik ke depan, _tiba-tiba…_

**AWWW!**

Baekhyun mengerang sambil memegangi keningnya yang membetur sesuatu yang keras.

Samar dia mendengar erangan yang sama di depannya.

"Awww…" pekik seseorang sambil mengusap ujung dagunya.

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Seorang namja berbadan tinggi tegap dan berambut Mohawk berwarna coklat yang sedang ngetren dikalangan remaja, kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baek, gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Mianhe." Ucap Baekhyun pada namja itu. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Namja itu memandang Baekhyun dengan tersenyum. "Nan gwenchana-yo. Kau tenang saja." Ucapnya kalem lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Baekhyun membalas senyumnya "Syukurlah."

Terdengar suara bel pertanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. "Masuk yuk Baek!" ajak Sehun.

"Aku belum pernah lihat namja yang tadi, Hun. Sepertinya bukan anak sekolah kita."

Sehun tak menggubris pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun seperti yang ia lakukan saat berangkat sekolah tadi.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun cemberut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam pertama** dikelas Baekhyun adalah Fisika. Pelajaran yang paling membosakan baginya. Ia paling anti saat harus berhadapan dengan hantu yang satu ini.

Guru yang bernama **Kim Jongdae aka Chen **namja tampan dengan suara oktafnya, selaku Waka Kurikulum di Hannyoung H.S memasuki kelas Baekhyun. Seluruh kelas menjadi ribut karena bukan Pak Chen yang seharusnya datang, melainkan Guru **Kim Minseok aka Xiumin **yeoja cantik dengan pipi bakpaonya. Ya sepasang suami-istri yang bekerja di sekolah ini.

"Baek, tumben Pak Chen masuk kelas kita ya?" bisik **Do Kyungsoo** **aka Kyungsoo** yeoja cantik dengan mata bulatnya yang duduk dibelakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tau." Jawab Baekhyun pendek. "Semoga saja ada berita bagus."

_"__Let's see…"_

"Maaf pagi ini Bapak mendadak masuk kelas kalian. Bapak hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa hari ini Bu Xiumin, guru Fisika kalian berhalangan hadir…" jelas Pak Chen.

"HOOREEE…! YEEESSS…!" pekik seluruh isi kelas.

_Syukurlah si muka bakpao tidak masuk! Selamat deh aku hari ini!_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

_Sebahagianya kah kalian istriku tidak masuk mengajar…_ batin Chen lirih.

"Kalian tenang dulu!" pinta Pak Chen dengan suara yang nyaringnya menggelegar hingga membuat seisi kelas kembali tenang. "Hari ini, Bapak akan memperkenalkan seorang teman baru untuk kalian."

"Namja atau Yeoja, Pak?" Tanya **Kim Jongin aka Kai** namja tampan dengan kulitnya seperti sawo matang terkesan _sexy_ dari deretan bangku paling kanan.

Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin adalah sepasang sekasih yang sangat aneh.

"Namja." Jawab Pak Chen.

"Yaaaaah…" Kai dan teman se_gang_-nya mendadak ngga semangat.

"Tampan tidak, Pak?" celetuk** Kim Taeyeon aka Taeyeon** yeoja cantik dengan sifat berlebihan, dan murid yang terkenal paling centil dikelas itu.

Pak Chen hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Taeyeon.

"Sudah ada yang punya belum, Pak?" Tanya Taeyeon lagi.

"Plat hitam." Jawab Pak Chen sekenanya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca buku Kimia yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Ayo sini masuk, dan perkenalkan dirimu." Suruh Pak Chen terhadap murid barunya itu.

"Annyeong, **Park Chanyeol** imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum. Namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata.

"Ya sekarang kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong itu." Seru Pak Chen pada Chanyeol.

Mendadak kelas menjadi gaduh. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan ketempat duduknya. Sepanjang dia berjalan banyak yang menggodanya, seperti "Hai chanyeol", "Hai tampan, duduklah denganku" dan sebagainya. Chanyeol mendengar seruan para yeoja tersebut hanya membalas dengan senyuman, dia tidak mau dibilang sombong.

"Baek, orangnya sangat tampan." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"So…?" jawab Baekhyun bergeming dari bukunya.

"Yahhh siapa tau kau akan suka" Kyungsoo mencibir.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek hingga terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya. "Hai!"

Baekhyun menghentikan membaca lalu mendongak ke atas, ia terkejut saat menyadari sosok yang kini berdiri disamping bangkunya.

"Kau…" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Boleh aku duduk disebelah kau?" ucapnya dengan suara bassnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, sambil melihat sekeliling. Ternyata memang bangku disebelahnya ini satu-satunya bangku yang kosong.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Annyeong, Park Chanyeol imnida."

"Ah ne, Byun Baekhyun imnida." Jawabnya sambil membalas senyuman dan uluran tangan Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Ke kantik yuk,** Baek!" ajak Sehun sambil merangkul Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu di depan kelas Baekhyun saat istirahat.

"Heh?" kaget Baekhyun.

"Dasar lemot. Yuk ke kantin!" Sehun mengulangi ajakannya.

"Oh iya." Jawab Baekhyun pendek lalu menoleh ke samping. "Chanyeol, mau ikut juga?"

Chanyeol tidak merespon, ia tampak sedang berfikir. Sehun pun baru sadar ada seseorang di samping Baekhyun. Lamat-lamat Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol. "Kau yang tadi…"

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun memotong ucapan Sehun. "Bagaimana? Mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Sejurus kemudian, Sehun dan Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Dia anak baru** dikelas kau ya, Baek? Pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Sehun saat perjalanan ke kantin bersama Baekhyun.

"Iya. Tidak tau dia pindahan dari mana." Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Dasar apatis!"

"Maksud kau?"

"Tetap saja tidak mau tau urusan orang."

"Bukannya bagus?"

"Tapi ada saatnya kita itu harus peduli sama orang lain."

"Kalau orang itu tidak penting, tidak ada alasan dong aku harus peduli sama dia?"

Sehun menggeleng dan menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Heran deh, kok bisa ya aku tahan punya sahabat seperti kau ini."

"Aku tau apa alasannya…"

"Apa coba?" Tanya Sehun ingin mendengar jawaban dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Karena kau sayang sama aku. Iya akan?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Sayang denganmu? Please deh!" ucap Sehun sengaja dibuat-buat, lalu mepercepat jalannya.

"Sehun tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di taman sekolah** terlihat tengah seorang namja sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Tangannya begitu lihai saat membidikkan kameranya pada sebuah objek. Dengan insting yang bagus, ia memotret segala hal yang menarik baginya. Fotografi memang sudah menjadi hobby Chanyeol sejak dua tahun terakhir ini. Mimpinya kelak adalah menjadi seorang fotografer hebat.

"Kau suka fotografi?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba sudah muncul disebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membidikkan kameranya pada seekor kupu-kupu cantik yang menempel pada sebuah daun di taman sekolah, lalu menoleh kepada Sehun "bisa dibilang gitu." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"_By the way, _pindahan dari mana? Oh ya, Aku Oh Sehun" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum simpul, _uh… _sungguh tampan. "Baekhyun mana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan, kini keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Di kelas mungkin, sepertinya masih marah denganku." Jawab Sehun lesu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian beranjak untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Langkahnya terhenti, ia menoleh pada Sehun. "Kelihatannya, kita bisa berteman baik." Serunya lalu melangkah pergi.

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh "Lihat saja nanti." Lalu beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Jadi Appa** tidak bisa jemput Baekhyun?" Tanya Baekhyun di telepon.

Baekhyun cemberut, sepertinya Appanya ada meeting mendadak dan tidak bisa menjemputnya. "Ya sudah, Baekhyun pulang sendiri saja."

"Oke, bye appa!"

**Klik**

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, sekolahnya mulai sepi hanya beberapa orang saja yang terlihat disana. Ia menarik napas panjang. Diam-diam ia menyesali kebodohannya, coba tadi tidak ada acara marahan sama Sehun, dia tidak perlu pulang sendirian gini, seperti anak ilang.

**Ckitttt**

Sebuah motor ninja berwarna merah berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun.

"Sendirian saja, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas helmnya.

Baekhyun yang tadinya terkejut itu mengangguk malas.

"Tidak pulang bersama Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Tadi dia nyariin kau tuh!" lanjutnya.

"Jinjjayo?!" mata Baekhyun berbinar, namun sedetik kemudia kembali murung.

"Lagi marahan sama Sehun?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia menaiki motor Chanyeol dan duduk manis dibelakang. "Anterin aku pulang ya Yeol!" pinta Baekhyun semangat.

"Cepat! Nanti aku kasih tau alamatnya setelah kita jalan."

Chanyeol tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dia hanya diam dan menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Sejurus kemudian motor Chanyeol melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

"KYAAA" teriak Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir pun sama terkejutnya. Ia gugup, jantungnya yang memompa begitu cepat yang tak seperti biasanya dan membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Salahkan sendiri pada yeoja cantik di belakangnya, yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Sebuah senyuman kecil tertampang diwajahnya yang tampan itu. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tepat pukul jam 7** malam itu Sehun tengah berencana untuk menemui Baekhyun dirumahnya dan meminta maaf atas kejadian disekolah tadi.

Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun, Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah yang berwarna coklat itu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

5 menit kemudian terbukalah pintu tersebut menampilkan _Namja paruh baya_ yang diyakini adalah Appa Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnya ada Om?" Tanya Sehun pada Pak **Byun Siwon (Choi Siwon) aka Siwon **namja tampan walaupun usianya sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi, yang saat itu juga membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Oh, Sehun! Masuk sini Hun! Baekhyunnya lagi dikamar, langsung naik saja, Hun!" ucap Appa Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum "Gomawo om."

Secepat kilat Sehun segera menuju kamar Baekhyun. Hal ini biasa ia lakukan saat ia bermain ke rumah Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun saat berkunjung ke rumah Sehun. Mereka sudah menganggap rumah satu sama lain sebagai rumah mereka sendiri.

"Baek, jangan cemberut dong. Nanti tidak cantik lagi. Iya aku salah, aku minta maaf ne!" ucap Sehun saat tiba dikamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Sehun, dengan cuek ia membolak-balik majalah remaja ditangannya.

"Baek…"

"Mwoya?! Berisik tau!" seru Baekhyun sengit.

Sehun menarik napas, "Kalau aku ngasih ini, kira-kira masih marah tidak ya?" Goda Sehun sambil menyodorkan sekotak _ice cream rasa strawberry_ pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik sebentar lalu kembali membaca majalahnya.

"Hmmm… ya sudah, aku bawa pulang lagi saja." Ucap Sehun seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yak! Eh.. eh… Mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

Sehun tersenyum, merasa menang.

"Pulang saja, tapi ice creamnya tidak usah dibawa" ucap Baekhyun tengah ber_aegyo _sambil melirik ke tangan Sehun.

Sehun terbahak melihat kelakuan Baekhyun tadi, dengan senang hati ia membuka kotak ice cream itu dan menyodorkannya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. "Mau ku suapin?" tanyanya menggoda.

Saat itu juga Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk malu-malu. Sehun mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak marah denganku lagi kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan bersemangat menyendok ice cream nya hingga mulutnya belepotan.

"So… besok kita lari lagi ya." Seru Sehun.

"Sehun…!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keeskokan** harinya, Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah tampak bersama seperti biasa. Tak tampak lagi cemberut diwajah Baekhyun, melainkan wajah yang tampak bersemangat. Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah akur nih?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ramah saat menghampiri dua sahabat tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan _eyes smile_nya.

"Oh. Baguslah"

"Hun, Yeol, Aku ke kelas duluan ya. Sdah ditunggu Kyungsoo nih."

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat rambut Baekhyun yang bergerak lincah mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Baekhyun. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Apa Baekhyun selalu bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan kepergian Baekhyun.

Alis Sehun terangkat. "Maksud kau?"

"Selalu apatis dengan orang yang baru ia kenal?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu menoleh pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dia memang sedikit aneh kok."

"Aneh?"

"Ya… Dia yeoja aneh yang menyenangkan."

"Jinjja?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa boleh aku jadi sahabatnya, seperti dirimu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah serius.

Sehun terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan bertanya seperti ini.

"Waeyo? Kau keberatan? Kau takut perhatian Baekhyun akan terbagi padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Tidak begitu." Jawab Sehun gugup. "Baekhyun berhak untuk berteman dengan siapa saja. Dan aku tak berhak melarangnya." Jelas Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Hun. Aku tidak akan mengambil Baekhyun darimu." Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Tapi, jangan salahkan aku, jika suatu saat nanti Baekhyun jatuh cinta sama aku."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Lihat saja." Batin Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Secepat **itukah kau lupa?" batin Chanyeol lirih.

Setelah menaruh tasnya dikelas, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar kelas. Anggap saja mencari angin, toh bel belum berbunyi, masih ada waktu buat bersantai menurutnya. Dan di sinilah ia berada, dia atas atap sekolah berdiri dengan tangan yang di telentangkan, mata terpejam menikmati angin yang berhembus memasuki kulitnya.

"Bahkan kau menghindariku..." batinnya lagi dengan airmata yang meluncur dari ujung matanya.

"Aku tak akan menyerah, aku akan bertahan untukmu. Namun bila takdir berkata lain, aku akan tetap mencintaimu." ucapnya seraya tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Lagi apa,** Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak asik melahap ice cream di taman.

"Sudah tau lagi makan ice cream, masih nanya…" jawab Baekhyun cuek tanpa menoleh.

Chanyeol mengarahkan kameranya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau apa-apaan sih?! Sembarangan ambil foto orang!" Baekhyun sewot karena Chanyeol mengabil fotonya tanpa izin.

"Mian, bukannya tidak mau izin, tapi ekspresi kau tadi bagus hehehe… jadi sayang sekali kalau harus dilewati." Jawab Chanyeol kikuk. "Lebih baik diabadikan." Lanjutnya dengan cengiran.

"Tapi lain kali izin dulu!" Baekhyun kesal.

"Siap tuan putri!" Chanyeol berlaga layaknya pelayan yang sedang hormat pada majikannya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihatnya. Baru kali ini ia bisa dekat dengan orang lain. Padahal biasanya dia butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa seperti itu.

"Jadi kita berteman nih?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda, lalu mengempaskan pantatnya duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Hah? Bukannya sejak awal kita memang berteman?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne."

"Kalau kita duduk sebangku itu sebutannya apa?"

"Teman sebangku…." Jawab Chanyeol dengan menghela napas.

"Berarti kita sudah jadi teman kan?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun mempunyai pemikiran tersendiri tentang dirinya. Ia juga tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Maksudku, berteman dekat. Sahabat gitu?"

Baekhyun menanggapi dengan senyuman. "Kau tidak ke kantin Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol yang merasa terabaikan pertanyaannya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Harusnya ia tau kalau Baekhyun tidak ingin bersahabat dengannya.

"Sudah Baek. Tapi kalau kau mau ditemani ke kantin, aku bersedia kok." Jawabnya Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "baiklah." Kemudian keduanya beranjak menuju kantin.

Dari jauh, sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tersennyum. Namun di dalam hatinya ia sangat takut untuk kehilangan sesuatu. Pemuda itu senang Baekhyun bisa membuka diri pada orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tadi, ia takut perhatian Baekhyun akan terbagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Asik nih,** ada yang punya teman baru!" goda Sehun saat ia main dikamar Baekhyun pada malam harinya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku lihat tadi kau sama Chanyeol ditaman….."

"Kau cemburu?" sela Baekhyun.

"HAH?! Cemburu? Yang benar saja!" elak Sehun. "Sorry-sorry saja ya, kalau aku harus cemburu sama kau! Seperti tidak ada yeoja lain saja." Ejek Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh…"

"Aku kan masih normal. Masih banyak yeoja cantik diluar sana."

"Kalau gitu, maksud kau jika ada namja yang mau sama aku, berarti namja itu tidak normal. Begitu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Yak!" Baekhyun melempar bantal pada Sehun. Tapi dengan sigap Sehun menangkapnya.

"Lalu arti kalimat yang terakhir apa?"

"Oh itu, maksudnya kalau sudah tidak ada yeoja cantik yang mau sama aku. Baru aku akan milih kau. Bagaimana?"

"Jadi aku hanya jadi pilihan yang terakhir?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Bagaimana ya… Tapi saat ini aku sedang menunggu seseorang." gumam Sehun lirih namun masih bisa terdengar Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana apanya? Dan siapa yang sedang kau tunggu?" seru Baekhyun antusias.

"Bukan maksud aku untuk jadiin kau pilihan terakhir, tapi dalam hidupku tidak ada istilah sahabat jadi cinta. Sahabat ya sahabat, cinta ya cinta. Dan terakhir, siapa yang sedang aku tunggu itu nanti kau tau sendiri." Jelas Sehun.

Mendadak Baekhyun merasa sesuatu menyakiti dadanya. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun** tampak tak bersemangat hari ini. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sehun semalam.

_tapi dalam hidupku tidak ada istilah sahabat jadi cinta. Sahabat ya sahabat, cinta ya cinta. Dan terakhir, siapa yang sedang aku tunggu itu nanti kau tau sendiri._"Haaah… segitunya kah?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya. "dan siapa yang kau tunggu Oh Sehun?" batinnya.

"Eh ada tamu istimewa tuh yang datang!" seru salah seorang teman sekelas Baekhyun.

"Tamu istimewa?" gumamnya setelah melamun tadi.

Ia penasaran dengan pemberitahuan dari temannya itu.

Saat itu bel masuk belum berbunyi, dan suasana di luar sangat gaduh. Terlebih didepan ruang kepala sekolah, banyak anak-anak kumpul disana seperti semut mengerumuni gula.

"Siapa sih yang datang?" Tanya Baekhyun lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan melihat kegaduhan itu.

"Emang ada apa sih?" Baekhyun mencolek bahu **Hwang Tiffany aka Tiffany **yeoja cantik dengan _eyes smile_ diwajahnya.

"Itu si Luhan!" jawab Tiffany antusias.

"Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Dia sudah kembali?"

"Ne. nyatanya dia ada diruang kepala sekolah."

"Oh… gomawo ne." ucap Baekhyun kemudian kembali ke kelas.

_Luhan sudah kembali._ Batinnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakit memang. Tapi akan ada yang lebih sakit lagi dari pada ini.

"Hai!" Seru Sehun mengagetkan Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Yakk Sehun!" kaget Baekhyun.

"Kau ngapain ngelamunin disini? Seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja."

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum pada Sehun. "Tidak, aku tidak melamun." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar tukang bohong!" Sehun menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aish appo tau!" ringis Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Hehe mianhe… Oh ya di depan ada apasih kok rame sekali?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Hmmm….. itu Luhan sudah kembali dan sek…."

"Jinjja?! Sekarang dia dimana?" potong Sehun antusias.

"Makanya dengerin aku selesai bicara dulu!" omel Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah katakan sekarang dia dimana?"

"Diruang kepala sekolah…" jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Hwaaa….. gomawo baek!" teriak Sehun semangat sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun kemudian berlari keluar.

"Sehun rese!" awas kau ya!" kesal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun berlari keluar akhirnya mengejarnya.

"YAAAKK OH SEHUN!" KEMARI KAU!" teriak Baekhyun penuh emosi.

Baekhyun berkejaran dengan Sehun di sepanjang koridor. Itu adalah pemandangan yang umum bagi seluruh penghuni Hanyoung High School. Beberapa dari mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka yang kekanak-kanakan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun berhenti didekat ruang kepala sekolah. Ia melihat sosok yang tak asing didepannya. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan, sosok yang selama 2 tahun pergi darinya. Baekhyun juga menghentikan langkahnya dibelakang Sehun.

"Luhannie…" gumam Sehun lirih.

Yeoja itu berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan senyum mengembang.

"Hai, Hunnie" sapa Luhan

Perasaan Sehun campur aduk. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini, tepatnya setelah bertemu Luhan. Spontan Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluk erat yeoja itu.

"Bogoshippo." Ucap Sehun memeluk Luhan begitu erat. Ia tak mau kehilangan Luhan lagi, ia tak mau.

"Nado…" lirih Luhan dalam dekapan Sehun, kemudian ia menangis.

"Kajjima." Gumam Sehun lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi ne?"

"Ne…" lirih Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Sebentar lagi. _Dan…_

**CHUP**

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, tak ada lumatan ataupun itu hanya untuk melepas kerinduan. Sebuah ciuman yang sangat amat dia rindukan sejak lama.

Tak jauh dari belakang Sehun dan Luhan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tak percaya, kini matanya memanas. Sesak didalam dadanya sungguh sakit. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan berbuat demikian. Tak lama kemudian loloslah airmatanya. Ia menangis dalam diam, secepat kemudian ia menghapus dan berbalik lari.

* * *

**REGRET PAINFUL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewnya Please^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**REGRET PAINFUL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : EXO members and Other**

**Genre : Tentukan sendiri**

**Pairing : Tentukan sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry :**

_Hargailah usaha seseorang yang di berikan terhadapmu. Jangan sampai menyesal di kemudian hari. Karena kesempatan tak datang untuk kedua kalinya._

* * *

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kini** tampak Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan kameranya sendiri. Ia sedang mengabadikan gambar pemandangan disekolahnya.

**Klik**

**Klik**

**Klik**

Setelah puas, ia beranjak kembali ke kelasnnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ke arah bangku taman. "Baekhyun…" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Dihampirinya yeoja itu, niat jahilnya pun terlintas dalam pikirannya. Setibanya dibelakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol ingin mengageti. _Tapi…_

"Hiks…"

Niatnya pun tak jadi.

"Hei kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol menghampiri.

Baekhyun yang menyadari ada seseorang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol kini didepannya. Lalu mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar.

"Eh? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa menanya balik? Kan aku nanya duluan. Kau tadi kenapa menangis?" serunya.

"Ah aku tidak menangis." Bohongnya.

"Jelas-jelas tadi kau menangis. Terus yang tadi itu apa? Tertawa?" jelas Chanyeol malas.

"Yak! Kau ini ingin tau sekali urusan orang!" bentak Baekhyun tak sadar.

Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun hanya terkejut dalam diam. "Namanya itu peduli." Ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Saat berbalik beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba langkahnya tertahan. Seseorang tengah menahan tangannya.

"Chanyeol…" seru Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol pun meoleh. "Ya?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. "maaf…" ucapnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa, hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukannya. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba. Jantungnya pun berdetak dengan cepat. Sejurus kemudian ia membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar itu. Tampak dia sedang menangis kembali.

"Uljima…" serunya pada Baekhyun supaya tenang.

"Nanti cantiknya hilang loh…" godanya seraya mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan tulus.

Baekhyun yang sudah kembali tenang, melapas pelukannya. Ia sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"Sudah tidak kok." Gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu tersenyum dong." Seru Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

"Nah gitu dong. Kan cantik lagi jadinya." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Baekhyun yang terkejut karena perlakuan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum. Kemudian ia dan Chanyeol beranjak pergi menuju kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokkan **harinya saat jam istirahat, Baekhyun ingin berterima kasih atas kejadian kemarin yang sudah membuat hatinya sakit menjadi lebih tenang sekarang. Ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya. Di hampirinya ke bangku Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" Seru Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Yak! Kau ini Baekhyun mengagetiku saja!" omel Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Hehe mianhe. Lagian kau serius sekali sih, ya sudah deh aku isengin saja." Ucap Baekhyun dengan cengirannya.

"Tapi tidak usah mengagetiku! Untung aku tidak punya penyakit jantung, kalau ada bisa-bisa aku mati ditempat." Omel Kyungsoo lagi sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"Aegyo… Begitu saja marah. Ne-ne maaf ya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. "Jangan marah lagi…" lanjutnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Yakk! Sakit tau! Lagian kau ngapain kesini? Tumben sekali." Elak Kyungsoo.

"Hehe abisnya kau lucu sih. Aku minta ditemani mencari seseorang. Mau ya?" pinta Baekhyun memohon.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. "Mianhe… aku tak bisa, Aku sama Kai harus ke perpustakan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai. Mian Baekhyun…" Tukas Kyungsoo dengan muka melasnya.

"Hai chagi!" Sapa Kai tiba-tiba lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Oh hai kai" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Hmmm… Baek, aku dan Kai duluan ne. Kalau kelamaan disini takut tak sempat." Seru Kyungsoo, Kai yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku sendiri saja." Balas Baekhyun lesu.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo dan Kai keluar kelas bersamaan dengan Baekhyun. Namun arah mereka berbeda. Baekhyun ke kanan dan KaiSoo ke kiri.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut sekolah mencari seseorang. Saat menulusuri koridor, langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan ruang musik. "siapa ya yang kesini? Kan sekarang tidak ada jadwal musik." Pikirnya. Ia penasaran, lalu membuka pintu masuknya.

"Loh Chanyeol?" serunya.

Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan gitar menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Baekhyun diambang pintu.

"Oh. Hai Baek." Sapanya canggung.

"Kau ngapain disini? Bukannya sekarang tidak ada jadwal musik ya?" tanyanya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hehehe… emang tidak ada sih, tapi disini nyaman banget. Lagi pula aku lagi melatih kemampuanku bermain gitar." Serunya sambil tersenyum dan menunjukan gitarnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya ber"oh"ria sambil menganggukan kepalanya, lalu mengahmpiri Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, ku dengar kau bisa menyanyi Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hah? Tidak. Kata siapa? Suaraku jelek." Elak Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Kata anak-anak kau bisa menyanyi, lalu suaranya juga indah kata mereka." Ucap Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bernyanyi, entahlah sekarang suaraku seperti apa." Ucap Baekhyun menghela napas.

Chanyeol yang mengerti hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian, terlintas ide dalam pikirannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kenapa tidak mencoba saja? Kau menyanyi, lalu aku mengiringinya dengan bermain gitar. Bagaimana?" seru Chanyeol semangat.

"Eh…?" gumam Baekhyun kaget.

"Ayo sini, kapan lagi bisa seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya menurut saja. "Tapi jangan menertawakan ku ya, kalau suaraku jelek." Seru Baekhyun lirih.

"Tidak."

"Mau menyanyi apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir. Lalu tersenyum. "bagaimana kalau Simple Plan – Perfect?"

"Boleh."

"Ya sudah, ku mulai ne." ucap Baekhyun semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hey, Dad, look at me_

_Think back, and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapproved all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for_

_You can't pretend that I'm alright_

_And you can't change me….. -Baekhyun_

**Seolah-olah** waktu berhenti seketika. Chanyeol terperangah menatap kagum sosok yeoja di depannya, yang buat dirinya lupa segalanya. Seakan matanya hanya memiliki satu pandang tujuan yang tak boleh ia lepaskan. Dan, seakan telinganya tuli, hanya mendengar satu tujuan yang tak boleh ia lewatkan. Ya, semua satu tujuan terhadap Byun BaekHyun.

Suaranya,seperti sebuah alunan musik yang begitu merdu nan indah. Setiap bait yang ia lontarkan dari bibir _kissable_nya itu, begitu sangat pas untuk di dengar, di iringi dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar. Seakan, siapa saja yang menatap sosok yeoja tersebut akan terkagum-kagum. Dan tak kala yang mendegarnya pun juga, akan terhanyut dalam alunan nada melodi yang sungguh indah.

Saat Baekhyun mau melanjutkan menyanyinya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah melanjutkannya dengan suara ngebassnya. Ia hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan.

_[Chorus]_

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothin' last forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect -Chanyeol_

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum. "Indah…" lirihnya tanpa sadar. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun begitu menyukai suara namja tampan yang memenuhi telinganya. Gitar yang Chanyeol mainkan berdenting dengan indah. Dentingan itu serasa merasuk ke sukma. Setelah hanyut dalam pikirannya, lalu ia melanjutkannya potongan lagunya dengan senang hati.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so for away_

_And it feels like you don't care any more_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's all right…..-Baekhyun_

Chanyeol yang masih setiap menatap Baekhyun sedari tadi. Tak tau kalau yang ditatapnya menahan gugup yang teramat sangat menyiksa dan menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Setelah setia menatap, lalu ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk bernyanyi bersama. Baekhyun yang masih gugup, pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

_[Chorus]_

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothin' last forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_[Bridge]_

_Nothing's gonna chage the things that you said_

_And nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

_[Chorus [2x]]_

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothin' last forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Lagu pun selesai dinyanyikan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah selesai pun bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman yang sedari tadi tak pernah pudar di kedua wajah mereka.

"Wahh suaramu benar-benar sangat bagus Baek!" seru Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya semangat.

Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol merona malu. "Gomawo. Kau juga tak kalah bagusnya. Dan cara kau memainkan gitarnya aku suka." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Kapan-kapan kita bisa lagi dong bernyanyi bersama." Tukas Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. _"nyaman…"_ batinnya.

"Hmmm… ya sudah yuk kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagu masuk." Ujar Chanyeol seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

Baekhyun yang masih melamunkan hal yang aneh-aneh pun menjawabnya dengan linglung. "Eoh?" serunya polos.

Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan Baekhyun itu tersenyum manis. "Ayo ke kelas." Ulangnya. "Emang kau mau disini terus? Yuk ah." Lanjutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang. Lalu beranjak pergi dari ruang musik sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Seakan takut kehilangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sudah dua minggu** Chanyeol bersekolah menjadi siswa baru. Dan sudah dua minggu juga ia semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun, namun tak kunjung ada perubahan status di antara mereka berdua.

Semenjak kembalinya Luhan, Baekhyun tampak bersama dengan Chanyeol terus. Sehun? Oh namja itu sekarang sudah sibuk, tak ada waktu dengan Baekhyun lagi.

Ya seperti sekarang ini. Luhan dan Sehun tampak sedang berdua ditaman sekolah. Canda dan tawa penuh mengelilingi kebersamaan mereka.

_Kucing kurus mandi dipapan_

_Papan nya sikayu jati_

_Aku kurus bukan karena kurang makan_

_Tetapi mikirin Xi Luhannie_

Luhan yang mendengar penuturun pantun Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entahlah Luhan tertawa sampai mengeluarkan airmata dan memegangi perutnya. Lucu mungkin.

"Hahahaha….. duh yak kau Oh Sehun! Pantun macam apa itu!" seru Luhan tertawa lagi.

Sehun yang bingung dengan keadaan memasang muka penuh tanya. "Hannie kenapa eoh? Apanya yang lucu aish!" gerutu Sehun kesal. "Diam tidak! Kalau masih tertawa aku cium nih!" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum evil.

Luhan yang mendengar seruan Sehun pun lungsung bungkam dan menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "gawat ini." Pikirnya dan memejamkan matanya lekat.

Sehun merasa menang. Ia pun tertawa dalam hati. Lalu ia mendekat pada Luhan yang duduk dibangku taman itu.

"Tadi hannie mulai nakal ne." ucapnya tersenyum evil sambil terus mendakati Luhan. "Ayo tertawa lagi, kenapa berhenti hm?" tepat sudah didepan Luhan. "Aku ingin popo." Lanjutnya ber_aegyo_.

Luhan yang tadi ketakutan hanya bisa menahan tawanya, karena melihat Sehun yang beraegyo. "ck jelek sekali. Buruk rupa." Batinnya tertawa.

"Hannie popo Hunnie ne." ulang Sehun sambil memajukan mukanya seperti meminta cium.

"YAKK! AKU TIDAK MAU! DASAR ALBINO MESUM!" teriak Luhan mendorong Sehun dengan keras. Dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang meringis kesakitan.

"akhh…" ringis Sehun yang mendarat tidak elitnya. "Awas kau Oh Luhan!" dengusnya kesal sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit itu. Tak lama kemudian ia berdiri dan mengejar Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Kyungie, **waeyo?" Tanya Kai penasaran. Karena sejak tadi ia melihat Kyungsoo terdiam terus sambil memegangi perutnya itu.

"Ani kai." Jawabnya singkat sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Lalu? Seperti menahan sakit. Kyungie sakit? Kalau begitu biar aku antarkan ke UKS sekarang." Tawarnya sambil berjalan melewati koridor sekolah berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menggubris pertanyaan Kai. Ia masih dalam pikirannya sendiri. "uhh sakit sekali. Sialan!" umpat batinnya.

"AAAAAA ADA ALBINO MESUM! TOLONG AKU SIAPAPUN!" teriak seseorang yang terus berlari melewati koridor. "AAAAAAA JANGAN TANGKAP AKU!" tukasnya sambil berlari kencang seperti melihat hantu.

Orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "gila kali ya." Seruan orang-orang.

Kyungsoo dan Kai yang mendegar teriakan seseorang pun langkahnya terhenti. Dan mendongakan kepalanya kedepan. Seketika keduanya melotot.

"Luhan…?" seru mereka berdua.

Tak jauh dari belakang Luhan, kini kelihatan Sehun yang berumpat dan berkomat-kamit seperti membaca mantra. Ia terus berlari mengajar yeoja yang mendorongnya tadi. "YAK! JANGAN LARI KAU HUNNIE!" teriaknya seperti orang gila.

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Sehun pun mendongakan kepalanya kebelakang. Seketika matanya melotot karena jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter lagi. "AAAA AMPUN! TOLONG-TOLONG!" ujarnya sambil teriak. Ia tak melihat jalan kedepan. _Dan…_

Sehun yang hampir lagi mendekati Luhan pun menyeringai. Ia tak tau kalau tali sepatunya terlepas. Dan tak sengaja menginjaknya. _Lalu…_

**GEDUBRAK!**

**AAWWW!**

**AKKHH!**

**APPO!**

**YAK!**

Kini terlihatlah. 4 orang mendarat dengan tidak elitnya. Sungguh. _Pertama_, Kai yang mendarat mencium lantai paling pertama dan urutan dibawah. _Kedua,_ Kyungsoo yang mendarat kedua dan tepat membelakangi tubuh Kai. _Ketiga,_ Luhan terjatuh menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Kini mereka berdua berhadapan. _Dan terakhir, keempat_ ada Sehun tergeletak menindih tubuh Luhan yang membelakanginya. Sebuah kecelakaan kecil namun mengakibatkan sakit luar biasa.

Tak jauh dari sekitar mereka. Kini banyak yang menertawai mereka karena hal bodoh tak jelas.

"YAK DASAR BODOH! CEPAT KALIAN BANGUN! BISA-BISA TUBUHKU SEPERTI TRIPLEK!" teriak Kai yang menahan beban tubuh tiga orang itu.

Dengan sangat berat hati, akhirnya Sehun bangun dari tindih-tinihan itu(?). Disusul kedua dengan Luhan yang memegangi keningnya itu, karena saat terjatuh ia beradu kening dengan Kyungsoo.

"akhh sakit sekali keningku." Ringis Luhan sambil mengelus-elus.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo dan Kai juga sudah bangun dari acara tindih-tindihan itu.

"Aish kau Kai! Menggangu saja! Padahalkan tadi ada kesempatan, tak bisa lagikan aku menindih Luhannie…" seru Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Luhan yang mendengar itu menggeram kesal. "DASAR ALBINO IDIOT! BISA-BISANYA KAU BERPIKIRAN MESUM SAAT KITA TERLUKA!" gerutu Luhan sambil menoyor kepala Sehun kesal.

"sakit tau!" geram Sehun.

"YAK! ALBINO DAN RUSA JELEK! PABBO! KALIAN TIDAK MELIHAT APA KALAU DIDEPAN KALIAN ADA ORANG, ASAL SERUDUK SAJA! DAN LIHAT INI!" teriak Kyungsoo penuh emosi yang sudah bangun. Dan menunjukkan hidungnya yang berdarah, karena saat terjatuh hidung ia tertekan oleh Luhan.

"MWO? GWENCHANA KYUNGIE?!" seru Kai terkejut mendapati kekasihnya itu terluka.

Luhan dan Sehun yang masih ribut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Keduanya membelakkan matanya, hampir keluar. Mereka ternganga melihat Kyungsoo dengan darah dihidungnya.

"Eh? Gwenchana kyung? Aku bawa ke UKS saja ne, biar aku obtain nanti. Mau?" tawar Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya waktu mereka masih SMP sampai sekarang.

"Aish! Rusa jelek! Sakit tau ini!" dengus Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eoh? Aku bukan rusa jelek!" omel Luhan menghentakan kakinya kelantai.

Sehun dan Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan yeoja didepannya, memijat pelipisnya pusing.

"Sudah-sudah! Biar aku saja yang bawa Kyungsoo ke UKS. Kau Oh Sehun, bawa Luhan sana. Kasihan dia." Tukas Kai. Yang lainnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh ya, satu lagi! Lain kali jangan seperti anak kecil! Kejar-kejaran seperti tom and jerry saja. Kalian tidak tau kan kalau berakibat begini." Lanjutnya menasehati Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ne, mianhe. Janji tak seperti itu lagi." Ucap keduanya bersama.

"Ya sudah, kami duluan." Jawab Kai membawa pergi Kyungsoo.

Kini tinggal sepasang makhluk Tuhan yang berdiam diri.

"Huh… kau sih mengejar aku segala." Gerutu Luhan pada Sehun.

"Yak! Kau duluan yang mencari masalah!" ucap Sehun kesal meninggalkan Luhan.

"Aish pabbo! Tunggu aku hei!" teriak Luhan mengejar Sehun dengan langkah yang besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRER PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kelas** sudah tampak penuh. Namun, Chanyeol masih tak tampak batang hidungnya. Di kelas, sesekali Baekhyun memandang kebangku milik Chanyeol yang berada

Disebelahnya.

_Chanyeol kemana ya?_ Batinnya.

Sebuah kekhawatiran terbesit dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Sejak hari itu, dimana hatinya hancur memandang Sehun yang faktanya memeluk dan mencium Luhan didepannya. Sejak itu juga ia merasa Chanyeol adalah namja yang baik. Beruntung saat itu Chanyeol sigap membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat, menenangkan hatinya agar lebih baik. Dan setengah menyeret menuju kelas dengan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Jika tidak ada Chanyeol, entah apa yang akan terjadi, mungkin Sehun akan bertanya-tanya melihatnya menangis saat itu. Menangisi sesuatu yang tidak boleh Sehun tau.

"Chanyeol tidak masuk ya, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah muncul duduk disamping Baekhyun, dibangku yang biasa ditempati Chanyeol.

"Tidak tau." Singkatnya. Kemudian menggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Hmmm..." gumam Baekhyun masih dalam posisi sama.

"Kau tidak sakit kan, Baek? Tidak semangat sekali." Tutur Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah, ia merasa sangat tidak semangat karena satu hal. Ya. Karena Chanyeol belum datang.

"Huh kau ini, aneh sekali." Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Minggir dong, Soo! Aku mau duduk nih!" kedatangan Chanyeol tak disadari oleh Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Chanyeol, langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kirain kau tidak masuk, Yeol." Sahut Kyungsoo kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Hampir saja Baekhyun tak bersemangat karena kau tak datang." Lanjut Kyungsoo kemudian pergi.

Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun membelakkan matanya lucu.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, keduanya tampak canggung. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari keduanya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

Hingga akhirnya bel sekolah berdentang, keduanya masih tetap diam.

"Selamat Pagi, anak-anak!" Sapa **Lee Eunhyuk aka Eunhyuk** namja tampan dengan usianya yang masih dibilang muda, selaku guru Biologi di kelas Baekhyun.

"Pagi…" jawab serampak.

"Buka buku paket kalian halaman 70!" perintah Pak Eunhyuk. "Hari ini kita akan membahas mengenai penyakit _leukemia."_

Mereka semua melaksanakan perintah dari gurunya tersebut.

"Di antara kalian, siapa yang tau. Berapa sel darah putih yang ada dalam tubuh penderita leukemia? Tanya Pak Eunhyuk.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Yak Kau!" tunjuk Pak Eunhyuk pada Chanyeol.

"Lebih dari 200.000 Pak!" jawab Chanyeol dengan pasti.

"Yak kau benar!"

Baekhyun memandang ke arah Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan senyuman.

Hingga pelajaran itu berlajut selesai di jam istirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat istirahat,** Baekhyun masih setia duduk dibangkunya. Ia tak beranjak kemana pun. Sehun juga tidak mendatanginya seperti biasa, seperti saat Luhan belum kembali ke sekolah ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol, sejak lonceng berdentang sudah kabue entah kemana.

"Tidak istirahat, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan Kai disebelahnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Nunggu Sehun, ne?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa bersuara.

"Kau kenapa sih, Baek?

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, kali ini ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah ke kantin saja bersama kita!" ajak Kai. Kyungsoo pun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan dia tidak menolak. Keduanya berjalan menuju kantin.

Saat melewati kelas Sehun, matanya menangkap sosok yang ia rindukan, Sehun. Ia melihat Sehun yang asyik berduaan dengan seseorang disampingnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa orang itu. Namun, instingnya mengatakan orang itu adalah Luhan.

_Luhan…ya pasti itu Luhan._ Batin Baekhyun yang masih saja fokus pada Sehun.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sehun juga tengah menatapnya balik. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Hingga _akhirnya…_

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang terkejut pun menoleh. Ternyata ada Sehun dan Luhan tengah berdiri di depannya. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh Hai… ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang ingin kita beri tau padamu. Ini berita baik!" seru Luhan antusias.

Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka bertiga, ikut gabung karena penasaran.

"Berita baik apa…?" ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo serempak.

_Berita baik?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum pada mereka bertiga.

"Aku dan Sehun akan bertunangan setelah lulus nanti!" seru Luhan semangat. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat calon tunangannya itu begitu semangat.

Bagaikan ribuan pisau atau tombak yang berterbangan, dan menancap tak beraturan di hati Baekhyun seorang. Perih, sakit, sesak. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hatinya sakit, sungguh. Bodoh, bagaimana bisa mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak membalas perasaan kita. Tapi, itulah cinta. _Cinta is blind._

Baekhyun masih melamun, melamun akan pikirannya. Menahan genangan air dipelupuk matanya, yang sekali kedip akan terjatuh. Menahan untuk tidak lari dari kenyataan. Ia lemas.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!" tegur ke empat orang yang kini di hadapannya.

Baekhyun pun sadar. Ia tersenyum layaknya orang idiot. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya ketus.

"hhhh….." helaan napas panjang dari mereka semua, kecuali Baekhyun.

"Ah ne, aku hampir lupa. Kalau aku sama Sehun sudah pacaran selama dua setengah tahun." Timpal Luhan tersenyum.

"HAH?" Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya membelakkan matanya taak percaya.

"Ne, sebelum Luhan pindah. Aku dengan Luhan berhubungan." Tutur Sehun.

* * *

**REGRET PAINFUL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewnya Please^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**REGRET PAINFUL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : EXO members and Other**

**Genre : Tentukan sendiri**

**Pairing : Tentukan sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry :**

_Hargailah usaha seseorang yang di berikan terhadapmu. Jangan sampai menyesal di kemudian hari. Karena kesempatan tak datang untuk kedua kalinya._

* * *

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Flashback on_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Semester dua di kelas 10. Terlihat seorang yeoja berparas cantik, kini sedang berpamitan pada teman-temannya di sekolah. Hari terakhir dimana ia di kota kelahirannya, Seoul. Akhir dari sebuah perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Namun, ia tak hiraukan. Memikirkannya saja membuat hatinya sakit. Seakan tak rela dengan kenyataan ini._

**_Xi Luhan. _**_Yeoja yang kini akan pindah ke China, karena bisnis keluarganya. Yang mengharuskan dirinya ikut pindah karena sebuah paksaan dari kedua orangtuanya. Ia hanya pasrah menurut. Toh, kalau sudah selesai dengan urusannya, mereka akan kembali lagi ke Seoul. Ia tak sudi jika berlama-lama di China, suasana baru yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Lebih baik disini, nyaman. Pikirnya._

_"hiks… jangan lama-lama ne di China. Cepat kembali!"_

_"aku pasti sangat merindukan rusaku, yaitu kau Lu!"_

_"take care yes!"_

_"hiks… jangan pergi hiks…"_

_"jangan pernah lupakan kita ne di sana nanti."_

_Dan berbagai macam kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh sebagian murid yang mengenal Luhan itu, dengan tangisan dan isakan. Seolah mereka tak rela melepaskannya. Karena menurut mereka, Luhan adalah yeoja yang terkenal terbaik. Jadi tak salah mereka berlebihan seperti ini. Toh, mereka sudah seperti keluarga._

_Luhan yang mendengar penuturan dari teman-temannya, menahan tangis. Mengharukan, seolah ia merasa dirinya sangat penting bagi mereka. Ia ingin menangis, namun tak bisa. Karena kalau ia menangis. Ia jadi tak tega untuk jauh dan melepaskan. Ia tersenyum getir._

_Setelah 30 menit berlalu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia berpelukan dengan teman-temannya. Akhir dari pepisahan. Cukup lama, hingga terlepas dengan berat hati._

_"Aku pasti kembali!" ucap Luhan tersenyum. "Tunggu aku." Lanjutnya, lalu beranjak pergi._

_"Berjanjilah!" teriak salah satu namja._

_"Ya." Singkat Luhan._

_Saat ingin keluar dari gedung sekolah. Langkah Luhan terhenti, ia terpaku pada sosok namja di depannya. Sosok yang ia kagumi, sukai, bahkan cintai. Sungguh, ia merasa bersalah. Ia takut. Ia ingin berlari sekencang mungkin. Menangis di bawah derasnya hujan, agar semua orang tak tau. Kalau ia sedang menangis._

_"Kajjima, jebal…" ucap namja itu._

_"Mianhe… tapi aku tak bisa." Jawab Luhan menundukan kepalanya._

_"Waeyo?"_

_"Aku… aku harus pergi. Maaf hiks…" tutur Luhan dengan lolosnya airmatanya. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi._

_"Please, come back. I can't anything without you…" pinta namja itu. Seraya merengkuh yeoja ke dalam pelukan yang erat. Memohon ke Tuhan agar berhentikan waktu sekali ini saja._

_"Uljima…" perintahnya._

_"Ne… hiks. I'm sorry, I just go for a while. Not to leave you forever. I will definitely come back to you. But, you don't be naughty. I promise I'll be back. Waiting for me. I love you Oh Sehun." seru Luhan mempererat pelukannya._

_"I will always waiting for you. Whatever happens next. I'm with you. Love you too Xi Luhan." Ucap Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lembut._

_Luhan yang tengah terisak, kini bungkam. Ia tak tau harus apa. Jantungnya mengguncang hebat, debaran yang tak pernah berhenti kala berdekat dengan pujaan hatinya. Namun, sekarang bibir mereka menyatu. Ia ingin menangis. Bukan sedih, namun bahagia. Seandaikan ini mimpi, ia memohon supaya tak terbangun. Ciuman yang hangat nan lembut, seakan menyalurkan isi hati mereka berdua. Membawanya ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Ia sungguh bahagia. Sangat._

_"Be mine please!" pinta Sehun setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Lalu menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah nan indah, yang ia selipkan dikantung belakang celananya._

_"I'm yours." Jawab Luhan tersenyum. Dan menerima bunga mawarnya, lalu mengecup bibir Sehun lagi._

_"Yeah… I'm yours, You're mine." Ulang Sehun mempersempit jarak di keduanya dengan hidung mereka menyatu. Mereka pun tersenyum._

_"Ne, ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga diri kau baik-baik ne. Kau harus dalam kondisi sehat! Kalau aku kembali dan melihat kau seperti berandalan. Tak segan-segan aku bunuh kau." Canda Luhan tertawa._

_"Siap tuan putri!" tukas Sehun sambil memberi hormat._

_"hahaha… ada-ada saja kau ini." Tawa Luhan. "Aku pergi." Lanjutnya beranjak pergi._

_"Bye. See you!" sedikit teriak saat Sehun mengucapkannya._

_Setelah sepeninggal Luhan, Sehun pun berbalik untuk pulang. Ia tak berniat masuk sekolah saat ini. Ia masih butuh waktu._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Flashback off end_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Lemas. Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Kakinya tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia ingin terjatuh, namun ia masih ingin mempertahankan. Matanya memanas seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin meluncur. Ia ingin menangis, namun ia tahan. Menangiskan kisah cintanya yang _bertepuk sebelah tangan._ Sakit. Perasaan yang ia pendam, namun sekarang pupus. Seperti komedi putar, masa dimana ia teringat ucapan Sehun yang berputar-putar memenuhi pikirannya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Flashback on_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kau kok diem saja sih, Baek?" Tanya Sehun bingung memadang Baekhyun. Sedari berangkat sekolah, Baekhyun terus mematung, tidak seperti biasanya._

_"Kau tidak sakit kan?" Sehun menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Baekhyun._

_"Apaan si, Hun?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menyingkirkan tangan Sehun._

_"Aku Cuma mau mastiin saja kalau kau itu baik-baik saja! Eh malah sewot!" gerutu Sehun._

_"Maksudnya?" suara Baekhyun naik._

_"Ya tak biasanya, Baek. Biasanya kau kan cerewet seperti nenek-nenek."_

_Baekhyun memberengut, ia paling tidak suka Sehun menyamakannya dengan nenek-nenek. Karena itu berarti dirinya sudah peyot dan ompong. Baekhyun mendesah._

_"Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini aku perhatiin kau bahagia sekali, Baek!" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_"Oh ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tampak innocentnya. "Kau masih sempat merhatiin aku?"_

_Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Iyalah, biasanya juga seperti itu."_

_"Jinjja?"_

_"Benar, kau kelihatan bahagia sekali sejak ketemu sama Chanyeol."_

_Baekhyun menangkap nada aneh dalam ucapan Sehun._

_Apa Sehun cemburu karena aku terlalu dekat sama Chanyeol? Batin Baekhyun menduga-duga._

_"Maksud kau apa, Hun?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha memancing jawaban Sehun._

_"Tidak ada maksud. Cuma aku juga ikut senang saja, kalau kau bisa bahagia sama Chanyeol." Jawab Sehun._

_Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh. Ia terkejut mendapatkan jawaban yang tak terduga dari Sehun._

_"Biar kau ada temannya kalau aku lagi bersama Luhan."_

_Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, sebuah palu godam menghantam dada Baekhyun dan menghancurkannya seketika. Mendadak tenggorokannya tercekat. Sesuatu menyesaki pelupuk matanya._

_"Biar kau tidak cemburu terus kalau lihat aku bersama Luhan. Oh ya, aku punya berita baik buat kau, Baek."Lanjut Sehun seakan tak mengerti._

_Air mata Baekhyun hampir tumpah. Rasanya ia tak dapat membendung airmata itu lagi. "Apa itu?" Dengan susah payah, ia menanya._

_"Nanti kau akan tau."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Flashback off end_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Yak Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Luhan nyaring. "Kau sedari tadi melamun terus eoh." cibir Luhan.

Sehun yang tak mengerti keadaan Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Oh hehehe mianhe, aku hanya terkejut aja." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Hmmm… jadi kalian ingin bertunagan? Wah… selamat ne!" Seru Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Terkejut wae, Baek?" Tanya Sehun. "Ne, gomawo. Cepat menyusul ya Kai!" lanjut Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah itu… hmm…." Baekhyun gugup. Ia tak tau harus bilang apa.

"Kau sedari tadi sangat aneh, Baek." Tukas Kai.

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Jinjja? Aniyo hehehe…." Jawabnya. Ia ingin menangis. Ia sudah tak tahan.

_Namun tiba-tiba…_

"Hai semua!" sapa Chanyeol yang baru datang.

Sontak yang disana mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Eh, Chanyeol!" Balas semuanya, Kecuali, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Boleh pinjam Baekhyun, tidak?"

Dengan airmata yang mengenang, Baekhyun menyadari kalau Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun bukan mainan, Yeol!" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kalau kau mau jagain Baekhyun. Kau boleh kok terus ada disamping Baekhyun!" lanjut Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar hanya tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Refleks Baekhyun menatap ke arah Sehun. Butiran bening meluncur dengan indah di pipi halusnya. Namun, sebelum Sehun dan yang lain melihat airmata itu, Chanyeol sudah menutup pandangan Sehun dan yang lain dengan tubuhnya.

"Kita pamit dulu ya. Sampai jumpa!" ucap Chanyeol pada semuanya.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Yuk, Baek!" lanjut Chanyeol pada Baekhyun seraya menuntun yeoja rapuh itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang yang berpandangan bingung melihat mereka. Lengan Chanyeol terus melingkar di bahu Baekhyun. Seakan-akan ia ingin melindungi yeoja itu dengan segenap kemampuannya. Sedangkan Sehun, dari kejauhan pemuda itu masih memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dari pandangannya, ada sesuatu yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan dalam hatinya.

"Ya sudah yuk kita ke kelas lagi!" ajak Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Ah ne, kita duluan ya Hun, Luhan!" seru Kyungsoo menarik Kai beranjak pergi menuju kantin.

"Ya!" ucap Luhan membawa Sehun yang masih melamun menuju kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat** kejadian tadi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi ke ruang musik.

"Menangislah!"bentak Chanyeol membelakangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku belakang, ia yang mendengar suara Chanyeol berubah tinggi makin menjadi tangisnya. "Hiks...sak..-kit hiks..." isaknya pilu. Bahkan menurut ia, lebih sakit saat Chanyeol membentaknya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu saat ini. Tapi suatu saat jangan pernah menangis untuk alasan yang sama seperti ini." seru Chanyeol.

"Kumohon berhenti menangis! Jebal Byun Baekhyun!" bentak Chanyeol sekali lagi. Karena ia tak tahan mendengar isakan pilu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Oh sekali lagi, cukup yang terakhir. Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, agar tak bersuara. Mata ia pejamkan, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia taruh di depan dada untuk menahan sakit dihatinya.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, jujur ia juga menyesal telah membentak yeoja rapuh di belakangnya ini. Tapi, ini ia lakukan karena hatinya juga ikutan sakit. Saat seseorang yang kita cintai, menangiskan oranglain yang menyakitinya. Ya, Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, tapi saat ini ia tak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya. Belum waktunya.

"Uljima, Baek..." Ucap Chanyeol saat menghampiri Baekhyun, dan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Mianhe. Aku tak tahan melihatmu menangis. Sungguh." jujurnya menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol, secepat kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan itu dengan kasar. "Ini sungguh sakit Chanyeol! Kau tak tau betapa sakitnya ini!" bentak Baekhyun dengan airmata terus mengalir. Ia emosi. Ia butuh pelampiasan.

"Bahkan kau tak tau, aku sangat mencintai Sehun... hiks..- Aku mencintai Sehun sejak kecil. Tapi apa balasannya, Yeol? Dia menyakitiku... hiks, sakit.." Tangis Baekhyun lagi.

**DEG**

Chanyeol tertegun dengan pengakuan Baekhyun. Seperti jutaan kampak menghantam dengan keras ke jantungnya, menusuk dan menggores setiap sisinya. Sakit. Ya, ia sakit hati. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. Tersenyum yang tampak di paksakan, menutupi kesedihan.

"Aku mencintai Sehun..." ulang Baekhyun.

_Cukup Byun Baekhyun. Aku mohon ini sungguh sakit. _Batin Chanyeol lirih.

"Aku harus bagaimana Chanyeol? hiks... aku tak bisa melupakannya..."

Chanyeol tersentak lagi. Ia ingin berlari sekuat tenaga. Berlari dari kenyataan ini, namun rasanya ia terpaku. _Uh..._ airmatanya sudah di ujung mata. Ia ingin berbicara, namun rasanya mulutnya bisu. Dan sekarang ia mematung, terdiam. Ungkapan Baekhyun tadi masih terpikir olehnya, berputar-putar memenuhi otaknya. Ia meremas dadanya kuat. Memohon pada Tuhan kalau ini semua adalah mimpi buruk. Berharap cintanya akan terbalas, bertahan untuk seseorang, menantikan saat di mana ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya yang di pendam cukup lama. Namun, harapan itu pupus seketika.

"Kenapa kau diam saja hah?! Kau itu tuli atau apa?!" bentak Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol kuat.

"Hiks... percuma kau membawaku kesini. Kalau akhirnya kau tak bisa menengkanku!" bentaknya terakhir cukup keras. Lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

Setelah lama terdiam. Chanyeol merasa dirinya ditinggalkan sendiri. "AAAARGGHHH" teriaknya frustasi dengan airmata yang mengalir dipipinya.

**BRUUUK**

Ia menendang bangku yang duduki Baekhyun tadi dengan sekuat tenaga. Lalu mengacak rambutnya, sehingga ia terjatuh karena tak kuat lagi. Tangan kirinya terus-terusan memukul dadanya, menghilangkan sakit yang meggerogoti hatinya. "Hiks..." isaknya.

Baekhyun yang belum jauh menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengar teriakan yang begitu frustasi dari ruang musik menurutnya. Namun, ia tak hiraukan lalumelanjutkan larinya dengan mata yang sudah sembab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sebuah kamar** yang tidak terlalu besar, namun sangat nyaman. Saat membuka pintu masuk, yang terlihat _pertama _ada kasur yang berhadapan dengan jendela yang setiap sisinya di hiasi dengan pot Baby's Breath yang tumbuh indah. _Kedua_ di sisi kasur ada meja berukuran sedang, sebelah sisi kanannya ada sebuah alarm dan figura foto keluarga bahagia. Sedangkan sebelah kirinya ada satu lampu tidur berukuran sedang. _Ketiga_ di samping kanan jendela ada meja belajar dengan tataan rapih. Dan terakhir, kini tampak seorang namja tengah berbaring dengan mata terpejam, padahal alarm sudah berdering se-jam yang lalu. Namun, ia tak menghiraukannya bahkan menarik selimutnya sampai ujung kepalanya. Sangat menikmati tidurnya mungkin.

**KRIIING**

**KRIIING**

**KRIIING**

Alarm berbunyi lagi, namun tak ada perbuhan sama sekali.

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Ini sudah se-jam yang lalu, tapi kau tak urung untuk bangun!" teriak seorang yeoja yang adalah noonya Chanyeol.

Masih tetap sama.

"Ya Tuhan, ini sudah jam 7 Chanyeol. Tapi kau tida...-" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, _namun tiba-tiba..._

**BRAKKK**

"YAK NOONA! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN KU?! AISH JINJJA AKU BISA TERLAMBAT!" teriak Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, dengan posisi terduduk.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Kau mengagetiku saja!" cibirnya lalu menjitak kepala Chanyeol. "Noona sudah membangunkanmu dari se-jam yang lalu!" lanjut kesal.

Chanyeol tak bergeming. "Aish aku bisa terlambat! Bagaimana ini?! Pabbo!" gerutunya.

"Makanya jangan kebo! Huh, ya sudah kau cepat sana rapihkan dirimu. Noona siapkan sarapan dulu." Perintanya, lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia masih menggerutu tak jelas. Sedetik kemudian ia beranjak dari kasur untuk merapihkan dirinya.

"Pabbo!" gerutunya sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal, saat memasuki kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol-ah... cepatlah sedikit! Kau sudah terlambat!" teriak noonanya dari luar.

"Ne." balas Chanyeol sedikit teriak.

Setelah 15 menit, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan dasi yang di pakai asal, rambut acak-acakan, dan tas yang di gantungkan di sebelah bahunya. Lalu menuju ke ruang makan untuk pamit pada noona kesayangannya itu.

**UHUK**

**UHUK**

Yeoja yang tadi tampak menikmati sarapannya, tersedak begitu saja. Dengan mulut ternganga, ia melihat Chanyeol dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Oh lihatlah, penampilan Chanyeol yang sekarang ini.

"Astaga!" teriaknya terkejut sambil memegangi dadanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wae? Ada yang salah?"

"Kau seperti bukan Park Chanyeol. Kau seperti berandalan Chanyeol-ah..." ucapnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang acak-acakan.

Chanyeol tak hiraukan, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Aku pergi dulu noona, mianhe tidak bisa sarapan bersama. Aku bisa terlambat lebih lama lagi nanti." Lirih Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal.

"Ne, ya sudah kau bawa roti ini untuk mengganjal perutmu yang kosong itu." perintahnya seraya menyodorkan sepotong roti pada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo! Kau yang terbaik noona! Aku sayang padamu!" goda Chanyeol.

Sedangkan, yeoja itu hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. "Cepat pergi sana!" Suruhnya mengacak rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa." Sejurus kemudian berlari keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati dijalan!"

Tak ada sahutan, ia hanya menghela napas. "Dasar anak itu." Gumamnya lalu melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRET PAINFUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Aish jinjja?! **Aku bisa makin terlambat!"erangnya frustasi.

Sudah 15 menit Chanyeol menunggu bus di halte. Namun tak ada bus satupun yang lewat. Ia menyesali kebodohannya, karena motornya yang mogok kemarin belum sempat di benarkan. Dan sekarang ia juga menyesali karena bangun terlambat. Sudah 30 menit berlalu bel masuk sekolah.

Chanyeol mengerang lagi, ia terus menggerutu layaknya orang tidak beruntung mendapatkan hadiah undian. Mau tak mau ia berlari dari halte menuju ke sekolah, yang jaraknya rumayan jauh itu. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan orang sekitar, yang menatapnya heran. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah c_epat sampai ke sekolah. _Ia terus berlari dengan langkah selebar mungkin, kadang kala ia juga menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang, dan keterpaksaan ia harus mengucapkan kata maaf berulangkali.

"Hosh...hoshh...hosh" napasnya memburu, ia tak kuat lagi berlari.

"Fighting Chanyeol! Dikit lagi sampai!" semangatnya.

Sekitar 5 meter lagi sekolah sudah tampak keliatan, namun gerbangnya terkunci. Dengan lengah, ia melanjutkan larinya. Karena terlalu fokus pada sekolah, ia tidak tau kalau di depannya juga ada seorang yeoja tengah berlari terengah-engah. _Sehingga..._

**BRUUUK**

**AAKHH**

"YAK!" umpat yeoja itu.

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, karena saat jatuh siku tanganku terluka. Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan seseorang, lalu mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat orang tersebut. Seketika mataknyamelotot. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia tabrakan dengan orang yang sama.

"Baek, gwenchana?" tanyaku khawatir saat menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan memegangi bokongnya, mendongakan kepalanya kesal. "Kau ini punya mat...- Chayeol?" ucapku saat mendapati Chanyeol di depanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mian, tadi aku lagi buru-buru jadi tidak lihat kau di depan." sesalnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati." ketus Baekhyun saat berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tau, pasti saat ini Baekhyun masih marah karenanya gara-gara kejadian kemarin. Ia masih di tempat, memandangi punggung Baekhyun dari belakang yang mulai menjauh. Lalu menghela napas panjang, ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang beragumen dengan satpam sekolah itu. Ia juga tak menyangka bisa bertemu Baekhyun dalam insiden ini.

"Baek, kau terlambat?" tanyaku lembut.

Baekhyun tak menggubris.

"Kau tidak berangkat bersama Sehun?" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mendengar, tapi ia berpura-pura tuli. Ia masih kesal dengan Chanyeol karena kejadian kemarin. Jadi, saat ini lebih baik mendiaminya.

"Baekhyun kau masih marah padaku?"

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?!" bentak Baekhyun kesal.

Saat Baekhyun menoleh padanya, ia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak lelah. Sepertinya ia kurang tidur, dan matanya yang sembab.

"Pak aku mohon bukakan gerbangnya! Jebal..." mohon Baekhyun pada satpam sekolah.

"Tidak." umpat si satpam.

"Aku mohon... aku ada ulangan. Jebal... please" elaknya dengan ber_puppy eyes._

Chanyeol yang merhatikan kelakuan Baekhyun yang menggemaskan itu, hanya tersenyum.

Setelah sekian lama beradu argumen dengan satpam, akhirnya mereka pun di bukakan pintu. Tidak butuh waktu lama lagi, mereka pun berlari menuju kelas di lantai 3. Di belakang, Chanyeol tak pernah lepas pandang dari gerakan Baekhyun di depan. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Sesampainya di kelas mereka _pun..._

**BRAAAK**

Membanting pintu.

Suasana kelas yang tenang nan damai, karena sedang ulangan matematika. Dan guru yang mengawasi muridnya dari mejanya. Kini hening, krik-krik. Semua pun menoleh pada dua sosok manusia di depan pintu, dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Hanya ada deruan napas memburu dari dua sosok manusia itu, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tadi membungkuk pun mendongakan kepalanya, karena merasa di perhatikan. Keduanya saling berpandangan bingung.

**KRIK KRIK**

Masih terdiam.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu berjalan ke mejanya di ikuti juga oleh Baekhyun. Saat mereka ingin menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku, namun benhenti _karena..._

"YAAAK! PARK CHANYEOL DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN! DI SURUH SIAPA KALIAN BOLEH DUDUK?! BERDIRI!" teriak sang guru dengan suara 5oktafnya itu, sedangkan murid yang lain menutupi telinganya rapat-rapat. Takut tuli.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpandangan lagi, seolah mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Ta...tap...-" gagap mereka berdua.

"KELUAR!" potong sang guru.

Akhirnya mereka pun mengangguk lemah, dengan berat hati mereka berjalan gontai keluar kelas. Saat ingin menutup pintu, terdengar teriakan lagi dari sang guru yang membuat mereka mendengus kesal.

"DAN KALIAN! BERSIHKAN TOILET! KALAU TIDAK, KALIAN AKAN DAPAT HUKUMAN LEBIH!"

"aish guru menyebalkan!" umpat Baekhyun menghentakan kakinya ke lantai.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Dari pada kita mendapatkan hukuman lebih." elak Chanyeol lembut.

"Ne." ketusnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan menuju toilet, dengan Baekhyun di sepanjang jalan terus menggerutu tak jelas. Mengucapkan kata-kata tidak senonoh, mungkin ia kesal pada guru yang seenak jidatnya memberi hukuman dan lebih ia harus mengikuti ulangan susulan. Sedangkan, Chanyeol ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia suka kalau melihat Baekhyun marah-marah, karena ia menganggap itu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?!" seru sang guru pada muridnya.

Mereka pun menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan, karena takut jika salah ngomong akan mendapatkan hukuman.

"KEMBALI KERJAKAN ULANGAN KALIAN!" perintah sang guru. Murid pun menurut.

Sesampainya di toilet.

"Yeol, kau bersihin dalam dan aku luar ne?" pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Ya sudah kalau itu mau kau."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

30 menit berlalu.

Di luar, Baekhyun mengepel lantai. Walaupun pekerjaan dia sedikit, namun ia tampak kelelahan. Sedangkan, di dalam Chanyeol mebersihkan setiap bilik toilet. Sesekali ia mengumpat kesal, karena toiletnya kotor dan bau. Kalau bukan kemauan Baekhyun, mana mau ia menurut. Penuh kesabaran mereka berdua mengerjakannya.

45 menit berlalu.

Baekhyun sesekali menyeka keringat yang terjatuh mengenai wajahnya. Ia terus mengepel, sesekali mendengus kesal karena murid-murid yang keluar masuk toilet. Menambahkan pekerjaannya saja, pikirnya.

"Yak! Jangan lewat situ! di situ masih basah!" serunya pada murid yang ingin keluar.

"Aish pabbo!"

Sedangkan yang di marahi tak menggubris, ia bahkan melewati saja dengan alas sepatunya yang kotor.

Chanyeol yang mendengar keributan di luar hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia sebenarnya juga ingin memarahi murid-murid yang berlalu lalang namun ia tak tega. Malah ia memberikan senyuman simpulnya. Sesekali ia juga keluar toilet untuk membuang sampah, dan memberi semangat pada Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya, mungkin masih marah. Chanyeol berniat minta maaf pada Baekhyun hari ini, ia tak tahan jika Baekhyun mendiaminya. Ia masih memikirkan waktu yang tepatnya.

1 jqm berlalu.

Pekerjaan Baekhyun sudah selesai, ia berpekik senang. Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar. Lalu ia beranjak ke dalam, untuk pamit duluan pada Chanyeol. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia juga merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, namun ia gengsi untuk minta maaf duluan. ''hhhh..." ia menghela napas. Dengan langkah berhati-hati karena lantainya licin, ia memasuki toilet.

"Chan...-"

"Yeol!" pekik Baekhyun berlari menghampiri.

Chanyeol pun menoleh. "Hai. Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang bersandar duduk di salah satu bilik, dengan darah yang terus mengalir di hidungnya. Ia panik, tujuan mendiami Chanyeol pun hilang begitu saja di pikirannya. Tersirat rasa khawatir di hatinya.

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia senang Baekhyun khawatir padanya. "Aku tak apa, Baek."

"Tidak apa, bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kau mimisan!" jelas Baekhyun, lalu mengeluarkan _saputangan pink _di kantungnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membersihkan darah di hidung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertegun, ia gugup. Belum sedekat ini ia dengan Baekhyun, ia terus merhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun padanya. Hingga detak jantungnya memompa cepat seperti biasa, kala berdekat Baekhyun. Di raihnya tangan Baekhyun yang membersihkan hidungnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Baek." ucap Chanyeol menerima saputangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun salah tingkah. Ia juga merasa gugup, karena telah bersikap berlebihan. "Oh... ne." jawabnya tersenyum kikuk. "Ini pegang saja saputangannya, kau pasti butuh." Lanjutnya. Lalu berdiri untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun saat berbalik, langkahnya tertahan. Ia pun menoleh lagi pada Chanyeol yang menahan tangannya.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Ia bingung harus bicara apa. "Maaf." akhirnya.

Baekhyun yang tau arah pembicaraannya kemana, hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan." kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun berdiri, jujur dirinya juga gugup. "Maaf buat yang kemarin tidak bisa menenangkanmu." sesalnya.

Baekhyun tertegun, disini ia yang merasa bersalah sekali pada Chanyeol. Padahal ia masih teringat jelas, kalau Chanyeol tak tahan melihat dirinya menangis. Tapi, dengan kasarnya ia mendorong dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang musik kemarin. Dan lebih sekarang, ia menyuruh Chanyeol membersihkan toilet bagian dalam berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang mimisan. "Maafkan aku juga sudah kasar." ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baikan?" serunya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking kirinya.

Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu menautkan jari kelingking kanannya juga. Keduanya pun tertawa. Lalu beranjak keluar menuju kantin, dengan kedua jarinya yang masih bertautan.

* * *

**REGRET PAINFUL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please^^**


End file.
